


Insomnia

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: “Can’t sleep?”





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old. Like, written in 2015/2016 old. I don't know why I never published it but I'm going through a bunch of my old documents so I figured I'd post it after all this time. Enjoy!

“Can’t sleep?”

Boss jumped in her seat before glancing up at Johnny, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen at Purgatory. She shook her head. 

It was 3am on a November morning, and Boss just couldn’t sleep. The place was empty: all the other Saints had either gone home or gone to their respective rooms since many of them didn’t have homes other than the crib. Boss lived at Purgatory, leaving the other cribs hideouts or homes for the other Saints. Johnny lived there since Aisha died. She didn’t blame him for not wanting to be alone in that damn house. 

Johnny took a seat beside Boss and folded his arms on the table. She slid her cup of coffee towards him and he took it. 

“I never sleep well anymore,” she said before glancing at her fingers and curling them into a fist. 

“What are we doing here, then?” Johnny asked, standing up from his seat and nodding towards the door. Boss grinned. 

“Y’know, I am in the mood for some pizza.”


End file.
